To the Future!
by Hostess Bunny
Summary: Rini came back to Serena and Darien! She was asked why she came back, she answered she is taking everyone to the future! See what happens...[deleted chapter 4redoing it]
1. The Return of RiniSailor Mini Moon!

Me: Hi everyone! My second Sailor Moon fan fiction! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1- Return of Rini/Sailor Mini Moon

Sailor was about to attack, "Moon spiral heart attack!"

The demon yelled, "Lovely!" Then vanish… well that's what they thought.

When everyone and Tuxedo Mask was about to leave…

"Ha ha ha…"

Sailor Moon turned around, "What…"

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" yelled the scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon turned around, the demon was already charging at her, so it was too late to attack.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

Little hearts came out of the wand and was hitting the demon's head. (Believe me it's a funny site)

"Sailor Mini Moon!" yelled everyone!

The demon shouted, "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

"Thanks Sailor Mini Moon, I will take it from here!" thanked Sailor Moon.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" yelled Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon's attacks combined and defeated the Demon at last.

When the Demon was about to vanish, he yelled, "Curse you!" Then turn into little stars.

**At Rei's temple…**

"Wow thanks for the welcome party you guys!" thanked Rini.

"No problem Rini." Replied, Ami.

"Hey, where's Mommy and Daddy?" asked Rini.

"Huh? You mean Serena and Darien, they are going to be a little bit late because Serena

had to tell her parents that you were back and Darien had to drive her." Answered Rei.

"Oh, I see." Rini replied.

Rei's door opens…

"Hi Rini!" Serena and Darien sang.

"Mommy, daddy," Said Rini as she ran to them and gave them a hug.

"We miss you so much Rini!" Said Serena.

Rini smiled and replied, "Back at cha!"

Darien asked, "So Rini, what brings you back here?"

Rini smiled and happily replied, "I want you guys to come to the future with me!"

"What?" yelled everyone?

"My parents, the one in the future wants to thank you all for saving us!" explained Rini.

"So when are we going?" Mina asked.

"Let's go right now!" Rini answered happily.

Serena and Darien looked at each other.

"Don't we need to pack?" asked Lita.

"Nope, we have everything for you for a month staying!" answered Rini.

"A month!" Serena asked worried... "What am I going to tell my parents?"

"Oh don't worry about that, mommy and daddy already did arrangements." Explained Rini.

"Wow they got everything taken cared of." Ami complimented.

"Yep that's mommy and daddy."

"Will what are we waiting for?" Serena yelled.

"Let's go to the future!"

Rini agreed, "FUTURE KEY! PLEASE TAKE MY PARENTS, AND MY FRIENDS TO THE FUTURE!"

And after that they all disappeared.

Me: That's all for now, please send me reviews and tell me what you thinky XD Don't be meanies. hides under Neo-Queen Serenity


	2. Future!

Me: Thanks so much for the 4 reviewers, but I wanted more cries like Serena. But thank you 0P Here's Chapter 2

Oh I do not own Sailor Moon (sadly) but do own this story!

Chapter 2- Future!

"Are we there yet?" whine Serena.

"We are almost to the door Mommy." Answered Rini.

------

**A few minutes later…**

"Who's there!" shouted a voice.

"Pluto P. It's me, Rini, and my parents and friends." Said Rini.

"Oh" with that, Sailor Pluto came out of the shadows.

"Pluto!" Greeted Rini with a hug.

"Nice to see you again, Small Lady and I see you have brought your soon-to-be parents and friends." Examined Pluto

"Hi Pluto." Chorus the Scouts.

"Greetings Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and everyone else." Pluto said politely with a bow.

"Pluto, can you take me and my friends to the future, to my parents?" asked Rini.

"Of course, now everyone hold hands!"

------

**The door opens…**

"Thank you bye!" yelled everyone to Pluto.

"Good bye and good luck!" shouted Pluto as the door closed.

------

"Wow! so this is the future we all are going to live in." said Serena as she looks around.

"What's wrong Mommy, didn't you already seen the future?" asked Rini

"Well, yes Rini but without the ice and the darkness, it kind of looks different." Explained Serena."

"Yes I agree." Said Darien as he put his hands around Serena.

"Let's go see my other mommy and daddy now." Said Rini as she started pulling Serena and Darien towards the Crystal Tokyo.

"I am nervous." Said Ami

"Why?" asked Lita.

"Because we are going to see ourselves when we are older and also meet Neo-Queen Serenity." Answered Ami

"Don't worry Ami, mommy and daddy doesn't bite." Joked Rini

------

"Knock Knock"

The door opened.

"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo!" a voice said.

"I know that voice." Mina said quietly.

Then Sailor Venus from the future came out with the rest of the scouts. (except Serena duh)

All the Sailor Scouts, including the future Scouts gasped.

"So we finally get to meet ourselves from the future." Said Rei.

"Hi I am Rei." Rei took out her hand to shake Sailor Mars' hand.

"I know. And I am also Rei." Said Future Rei with a laugh.

"Wow this is weird looking at two Venus, two Mars, two Mercury, two Jupiter." Said Serena.

The future Scouts saw Serena and Darien and they knelt on leg and greeted, "Soon-to-be King, Queen… welcome."

"No, no you don't have to do that." Said Serena, as she started to sweat.

Darien also looked freaked out.

"Will let's go meet Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion!" said Lita.

As they entered, Serena tripped.

"Aww Serena, come on!" complained Rei.

"Tee-hee, same Serenity." Future Mars joked.

"What you mean, does Neo-Queen Serenity falls on her face like Serena too!" said Lita with a shock!

"No, not in public." Joke Future Jupiter.

"Like Serena over there?" Rei also started to joke.

Everyone laugh except Serena.

Serena shouted, "Hey!

-----

Me: That's all for right now, review please! As soon as I have 4 more reviews or more, I will continue. Thank you so much for reading! And like I said please don't be meanies for my trying my best.


	3. Meeting Royalties

Me: Hey Hey Hey! I just received some reviews now, and I am ready to write more! Yay me! Lol.

Chapter 3-Meeting Royalties

"My Queen and King, Small Lady and her friends are back. Should I let them enter?" asked Sailor Venus from the Future.

"Yes, they may enter." Said the King politely.

Everyone came in a bow.

"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo." Greeted the Queen.

"Thank you your highness." Chorus everyone for the past.

"Mommy! Your past self is here and Daddy, Darien is here too!" Said Rini as she curtsy and then hugged her mom and dad.

"I see." Said Neo-Queen Serenity

Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion stood up and walked towards the time travelers.

As they did, the past people got on one knee.

"You may rise."

"Thank you, your majesties." Everyone said.

"Serena?" the Queen asked.

"Yes your highness?" Serena stood up and said.

"You don't have to call me that. I mean you are me."

"Then what should I call you?" asked Serena confused.

"How about… no Serena is taken so how about… Meatball Head?" joked The Queen as she looked at Darien.

Darien was trying to hold back his laugh.

The King started laughing and so everyone join him.

The King asked Darien, "So Darien, hmm… how should I say this… was up?"

Darien chuckled a little and answered, "Nothing much you majesty, just happy to see Rini."

"Have you been taking care of my Serena?"

"No she's "my" Serena. Your Serena is over there." Joked Darien as he pointed to the Queen.

The Queen blushed and the King smiled.

"Don't worry you highness, I have taken care of Serena with all my heart."

"I am glad to hear that."

Rini whisper something in the Queen's ear.

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me Rini."

"Tonight is the welcome ball for you all and Rini is going to sang two songs for you." Announced the Queen

"A ball?" asked Mina

"What are we going to wear?"

The future Venus giggled, and said, "We have everything you will need in your room. We have 3 rooms for you guys. The future King will share a room with the Future Queen, Mina with Lita, and Rei with Ami."

"I am fine with that." Said Mina

Everyone nodded except for Darien and Serena. They were just standing there blushing like idiots. They looked at each other.

Both of them ask at the same time, "You mean on the same bed?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" answered Future Mercury

Darien and Serena looked at each other again and blushed harder.

Everyone started cracking up.

King Endymion said with a smile, "Don't worry Serena, Darien won't do anything, and beside, you guys have to get use to it."

Neo-Queen Serenity, Serena and Darien all blushed, especially Darien.

Sailor Future Venus finally spoke up, "Mars, and Mercury will take, umm… Rei and Ami to their room, Jupiter, and I will take, Lita and umm… me…to their room, and Rini will take Darien and Serena. Wow that was really hard to explain."

-----

Rini was showing Darien and Serena the bathrooms, kitchen, and other important stuff, then they came up to their room. The room was as big as Serena's house!

Serena asked, "This is our room?"

"Yep."

"It's so huge!" said Darien looking amazed.

The room was all white, there was a huge closet which Serena open and found a whole bunch of outfits, and a flat screen T.V! There were more, but too many to explain

Rini told them, "Will I go to go mom and dad, I will see you later."

"Ok, bye Rini." Said Darien and Serena

When Rini left…

"Soooo…" said Darien

"So what?"

"We are sleeping on the same bed."

"Umm… yeah…"

"Umm… ok…"

----Silent moment----

"Will look at the time it's almost the ball, we better change." Serena said finally.

"Y-yeah that's right." Darien said.

Serena once again opens the closet. On the left were Darien's clothes, and on the right were Serena's clothes.

Serena took out a dress that she remembered wearing as Princess Serena (the white dress) and Darien took out his Prince Darien (black) armor.

-----

When Serena came out, Darien's mouth dropped open.

"You look…look… beautiful. then he added More." Darien complimented.

Serena blushed and she checked Darien out.

"You look hot yourself." She said with a giggle.

-----

Me: will that's all for now! I don't really like this chapter a whole lot but whatever. Please review and don't make fun of me for my bad grammar. The next chapter will be called The Ball and Rini's Song!


End file.
